


Archer's greatest weapon

by AnneMayfair



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMayfair/pseuds/AnneMayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull and Oshalia being themselves. I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer's greatest weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisu-no-hi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kisu-no-hi).



> 2907 words of pure sin.

Bull’s insides were twisting in excitement as he watched Oshalia smiling and turning her back on him. With a swift move he grabbed her hands, jolted them up in a crossed position. He inspected the silk rope - it needed a bit of refreshment, but damn, was it soft from frequent use.

“You like my hands tied, don’t you?” The woman’s voice cracked a bit when Bull shook the knot to make sure it was durable.

“You are an archer, and good with lockpicks,” Bull intertwined the rope to drape over Oshalia’s shoulders. “You rely on them all your life. They are your greatest weapons. And I take them from you.”

He forcefully turned her to face him, and overlapped the rope across her chest to hold up the bosoms. When he made another knot behind her back, he trailed his fingers along the silk.

“Sits alright?” He inquired, lowering his head and kissing her on the edge of the neck. Oshalia moaned and stepped closer to him.

“I am not made of sugar,” her breath was becoming short and her voice, deeper. Bull gave her a light bite on the neck, and felt her body shake. He needed her to slow down for a little longer.

“Same as always?” Bull picked up a broader strip of red fabric, and held it up to show Oshalia.

“Let’s try another one,” she leaned to look behind him. “The blue one looks good.”

Bull’s lips curled in a contained smile.

“Fancy.”

He picked up the blue velvet blindfold, trimmed with silverwork lace, and, holding it up by a couple of fingers, trailed it across his Kadan’s face. She closed her eyes, and Bull watched her face intently, waiting for her verdict.

“This one,” she finally breathed out with a faint smirk. Bull made a sound to indicate the acknowledgment, and started to tie the blindfold under Oshalia’s hair.

“Safeword?” He gently tugged the ends of the fabric to secure the knot.

“As usual,” she stood on her toes to peck him on the chin. “I am ready.”

“You’re not,” snarled Bull, placing his left arm around Oshalia’s waist and picking her up. She gasped when her feet lifted off the ground involuntarily, and Bull noticed it. “I’ll tell you when you are ready.”

He carried her to the couch that stood near the staircase in her bedroom, sat down, and positioned her to sit on his lap, back to him. He slapped her buttocks a couple of times, and she arched her back.

“You are reckless, Kadan,” he told her, running his hands up and down her body, disturbing it, stimulating the skin and muscle. “You always try to be ahead of things, even when it endangers you.”

“I am sorry,” she whispered as Bull’s hand slid from the bottom of her stomach all the way up to her neck. Bull pulled her chin up, drew closer to her head, and with his free hand he started to massage her breasts. His lover’s breath was still too stable for his liking.

He, still holding her chin up, started massging his way down. He felt her gulp whenever he drew clser to her lower lips, and he purposefully avoided touching them. He caressed her inner thighs, feeling their softness, and then moved his hand back to her breasts to squeeze the nipple. She moaned, displeased, as he once again moved away his hand from her lower parts, but bit her lip as Bull’s claw lightly scratched her tensed nipple.

“They’re getting hard,” Bull lowly grumbled to her, releasing the flesh and dragging his palm across her thighs. He felt her wiggle a little whenever he drew close to the sweet spot. “Are you getting excited?”

“Yes,” Oshalia’s voice gave her away more than she probably wanted, filled with stifled breath and nervousness. “Please, touch me.”

“I couldn’t hear you,” he laughed playfully, drawing back from her face. He released her neck, and Oshalia’s head moved lazily from right to left. “What was that, Kadan?”

“Please, touch me there,” she teased him, and he knew it. By know, she mastered the game they played, and it made the prelude this much more entertaining.

One hand on her hip, Bull spread her legs wide. When she tried to talk, he heard her smile in her voice: “Please, touch my lower lips. Make me scream. I want it, Bull. I need it.”

“Getting hasty again, aren’t you?” Bull traced Oshalia’s spine with the knuckle of his index finger from top to bottom. “Count!”

He spanked her left buttock. She inhaled sharply: “One!”

His palm circled her right buttock before spanking it. “Two!”

Bull felt her body shake rhythmically as she tried to wiggle back and forth hopelessly. “Three!”

She whined as her lower lips were suspended in air as Bull opened up his legs to rob her of the opportnity. “Four!”

He inspected her skin and her back. He admired her. Her skin shone, covered in light sweat, and he could see her arms and hands move on attempts to free them and move. He watched with pleasure as her fingers curled and uncurled as she counted “Five!”

He heard her. He saw her. Blood was flowing quickly through her body, and the air started to smell of her fluids. Her butt was gently shaking, covered in bright red imprints of Qunari’s wide palm. He wondered if she was close to asking him to stop. He knew her limits and never wanted to push them, but closing in on them is always a game of chance.

“Six!”

She was putting her “brave ass” on him. That’s how he called it, mostly because her face was turned away in these situations. Her breath was deep and, despite her attempts, unsteady. She was leaning forward more than she did before, and Bull knew that meant certain exhaustion was coming over her. He moved her back on his thighs, gently tapping and caressing her buttocks, so she could feel how hard he was. For her. For nobody else.

“I think you are learning not to hurry, Kadan,” he told her, allowing her to lean back on him, her head resting on his chest. As he kissed the top of her head, she moaned of pleasure and he felt her fingers tickle his stomach.

Without warning, his right hand gripped her between the legs, and for the first time tonight, she almost squealed. Bull chuckled as he felt the creamy wetness of the Inquisitor, spreading it across her lower lips, careful not to stimulate her yet.

“Please,” she mouthed barely audibly.“Please, please, please.”

“I guess it’s time,” he tried to make his voice sound as if he was joyfully contradicting her. “Feels good, sounds good…”

With these words, one of his fingers slid inside her, and Oshalia’s body shook as if a lightning went through it. Bull, with his another hand, took her clitoris between the index and the middle finger, and started slowly stimulate it. The finger in her vagina swirled around and he started to move it in, and out. 

Osha’s initial relaxation soon changed into tense muscles. As Bull quickened the pace, her breath would become more and more chaotic. When he felt she was ready, he slid in a second finger. He watched her curl her toes, felt her skin become even hotter.

“You look so good, Kadan,” he whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the lips, not letting her a moment of rest anymore. “It feels fucking great to see you like this.”

His cock was bursting with his own blood rushing to it, but Bull just gritted his teeth and kept rubbing Osha’s clit. She was close to climax, but he wanted the fun to last longer. He changed the pace, sometimes letting her clitoris exposed to the cold air, while his fingers worked their way deep within her. 

Upon the third finger, Osha was struggling. Bull saw her cheeks flash with red, her lips almost dry from exhaustion and desire, and her upper body was covered in rope burns as she wriggled in her restraints. He had to free one hand to hold her tighter so she wouldn’t hurt herself anymore, doing the rest with just one hand. 

“Are you close?” He asked her when Oshalia’s wheezing breath became a series of quick gasps. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” she answered, and her lower lips pulsated underneath his touch. “Maker, yes!”

When she came, Bull was on the verge of coming himself. Oshalia was a mess, her hair was loose and the blindfold dragged itself onto her neck. Bull was getting impatient, and momentarily threw his lover onto the couch, pinning her down, making sure her head was tilted in a comfortable position. He could see her, and as he dragged his hands along her frame, he knew she was looking at him.

Her break was over. Bull could barely contain his eagerness when he gently spread her lower lips. He continued to ignore his own desire as he squeezed her clitoris between his index finger and a thumb. Osha’s legs shook uncontrollably, her back arching and inverting as she attempted to curl into a ball, her muffled scream being absorbed by the couch cushions.

“Earlier you suggested me to find a better use for my mouth, didn’t you?” Bull asked coyly, kissing Oshalia’s lower lips, drawing a weak whine out of her chest.

“Oh, fuck,” her legs shook in a long convulsion as Bull’s tongue danced between her legs. “Maker! Fuck!”  
Bull loved her like that. Relaxed, shivering from pleasure, mind finally completely blank. Cussing, too. Her salty taste drove him nearly mad from desire, and as he pushed his tongue inside her to test her strength, he felt the release in his own loins. Finally relaxed, he grabbed Osha’s hips to drag her closer to his face, and torturously slowly brought his woman to the second peak.

Her second scream of climax was louder than the first one, and when she collapsed onto the couch, Bull couldn’t help but admire the curvature of her back and the pleasant gentle line of her buttocks. He picked her up and finally, she was sitting on top of his lap, face to him, and they kissed. Long, slow kiss, as Bull stroked her hair and admiringly looked her in the eyes. 

When she was ready again, he hoisted her up, and sprung his once again erect dick into her. She bit him as his flesh entered hers, and Bull couldn’t resist biting back. When he started moving, he held her hands that were still tied behind her back – small and soft, with nails piercing into his palms. He pushed inside strongly, and she pushed down with just as much force. 

“That’s it,” his own voice was calm as ever, but on the inside Bull was triumphant, witnessing his lover pressing her lips together in concentration, eyebrows furrowed as sweat droplets ran down her body. “That’s it. Now you’re ready.”

Osha moved viciously as much as her lower body strength allowed her to, and Bull enjoyed every second of it. He controlled her as much as he wanted to, his hands lightly spanking her whenever she’d try to sneakily catch a breather, him leaning forward to her when he wished to kiss her. She was his Kadan, and it was great pleasure and privilege to fuck her every way possible.

It was her third orgasm, and a second for Bull, so this final act of sex was longer than the two before it. When they came together, loudly, Bull held Osha in his arms as tightly as he could, letting her bite on his shoulders as she was getting relaxed again. During the orgasm, Bull’s entire body arched upwards, and he didn’t even try to contain his scream, letting himself howl and pant. Osha tried pulling her hands to assist her balance and movement once again, but the ties didn’t let her. It was an explosion of fire and needles around Bull’s pulsating dick, a sensation both sweet and painful. Bull’s neck and shoulders felt numb from all the blood rushing through his body. After a full minute of coming, he collapsed on the couch, trying to catch his breath, spread out and unprotected. Osha laid on top of him, just as open and relaxed as him.

“This was good,” The Inquisitor breathed out as Bull was unmaking the ties, kissing every inch of her body as he went. “We’ll need to repeat this one day.”

“As you wish, Boss,” Bull agreed, receiving a gentle stroke on the cheek. 

After she was freed, Bull spent a good amount of time hugging Oshalia, kissing her shoulders and neck, being a huge softy that Osha knew him to be. Both of them were too tired to do anything aside from moving to the bed for the night, but Osha did promise to wake Bull up during the night if she felt so. But, in the end, even if she had tried, she wouldn’t have succeeded. Near her, Bull slept through entire nights like a baby.  
After all, work of Inquisition is tiring as fuck.

\---------X---------X-----------X-----------

“If this would be all, Your Worship,” Jim picked up the crate filled with Oshalia’s folded clothes. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore,” She laughed. “There is no more Inquition. There is no more Inquisitor.”

“Yes, Your Worship,” Jim bowed as much as his occupied hands allowed him to.

Oshalia overlooked the now empty bedroom with sadness in her heart. Years of back-breaking work and collapsing nearly dead on the steps that lead to this space from tiredness. Years of reading in bed, trying to understand what Ambassador du Lac wanted. Years of hiding under blankets, hoping Leliana wouldn’t find her to tell her more about the upcoming missions. And now it was to be over, and so far from a graceful retirement she dreamt of.

“Feeling homesick yet?” Bull came up to her from behind, placing his hand onto her shoulders.

“Not really,” She replied, tilting her head back to see his face. “Was just… standing. Being sad.”

“Aw,” Bull nuzzled into Oshalia’s hair. “What’s there to be sad about, Boss? We can be together now. Undisturbed, mostly, unless Cullen stumbles into our rooms again.”

Oshalia scoffed, turning to Bull and hugging him with her arm. She lifted the remains of her left arm as well, and as soon as she did so, she remembered it wasn’t there anymore. 

“Speaking of sad,” she mumbled. “Remember how you liked to tie up my hands?”

“Of course, I do,” Bull kissed her on the top of the head. “Why do you speak of this?”

“Not happening any time soon,” Osha waved her stump in the air. 

Bull caught it, drew it near his lips, and carefully kissed the bare skin that was just recently freed from bandages.

“I don’t think this will cause us any harm,” he mused out with a playful smile on his lips. “I think this is a challenge.”

“It certainly is.” Oshalia pouted.

“I wonder, how much rope it would take now,” Bull winked at Osha. “To be… creative.”

“Always a sweet-talker.”


End file.
